


warm

by PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip, reaper76 valentines exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/PastelTrashKing
Summary: Jack and Gabe drive through the desert.





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @bilboo on Tumblr as part of the Reaper76 Valentine's Exchange and the prompt was roadtrips. I hope you like this little fic!
> 
> Not yet beta read.

Miles of dusty red desert, as far as the eye could see, lay bare under the harsh rays of the sun. Wait, no, that was a lie, Jack could see the outline of what he assumed was a cactus silhouetted in the distance, glowing fiercely like a deity. Like some kind of cactus god.

“Hey, Gabe, do you think that cacti have gods?”

He saw from the corner of his eye how Gabe just shrugged, already looking at the cactus Jack saw too, “Probably.”

Gabe’s hand went to play with the hem of his beanie hat - a habit that he’d had longer than Jack had known him - but his hand ended up only grasping at the ends of his hair, forgetting that his beloved hat had been thrown onto the back seat along with the rest of their belongings. Jack laughed lightly at how Gabe tried to make the mistake look intentional by running his hand through his hair, too smitten to find the gesture anything but endearing.

Looking back to the road ahead just confirmed yet again that the road was still straight as an arrow and there was still not a soul to be seen, cactus excluded.

The trip between the two Overwatch bases could be considered too long to drive - taking up most of a day - but was also considered not worth getting an aircraft for, which was how the two soldiers ended up on a roadtrip in an old car and civilian clothing. They were supposed to not look suspicious to the public but they hadn’t seen a single car since leaving the base and Jack was pretty certain that two men as buff as themselves would draw attention regardless of how they were dressed.

Out in the desert, Jack could almost pretend that they were just normal guys out for a drive in a world where the war never happened. He liked the bare landscape as a change from the high tech Overwatch bases and there was nobody here to force him into acting like a pristine soldier. It was the freedom that he had denied himself by signing up for the army and he wanted to make the most of the moment.

Even the scenery couldn’t stop Jack from looking at Gabe rather than the road, taking in how stunning the man looked with the sun casting a golden glow across his skin. He was just looking out of the window and humming along to the low music playing as background noise, and yet Jack thought of the scene as the greatest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“Jack, you can’t drive properly if you’re not looking at the road.” Gabe had finally noticed and his cheeks had slightly darkened from the attention.

“But how could I not look at such a beautiful man beside me?” Jack teased back, grinning at Gabe.

Gabe laughed and leaned over to close the space between them, kissing Jack’s temple wetly. The soft lips dragged slowly down to Jack’s chin, pressing small kisses along the way, before connecting with his own lips, Gabe’s head briefly blocking Jack’s view of the road.

Jack‘s smile only grew wider and he reluctantly nudged Gabe away, almost tempted to stop the car and make out with him properly even if they were in the middle of the road. “Stop it, I’m trying to drive.”

Gabe pressed another kiss to Jack’s lips before leaning back again, “Oh, so now you care about seeing the road?”

The time passed much quicker as the two of them alternated between friendly banter and admiring the scenery passing by, with heartfelt compliments thrown in every now and then that left them grinning in glee.

There were more cars around and the sun had almost disappeared from the sky by the time that Jack started to recognise the roads that they were taking, indicating that they were getting closer to the base. Part of Jack wished that the day could have dragged on forever, the road never ending and their destination constantly a far away place. He could spend the rest of his life just basking in the comfortable silence being with Gabe brought and he would never get tired.

A wistful sigh escaped his lips as the cynical part of his mind reminded him that he would probably have to die in order to be this peaceful again.

As always, Gabe seemed to be able to hear Jack’s thoughts and let out a sigh of his own, “We should go on a real roadtrip when the war is over.”

Jack gestured to the scenery outside, lit dimly in the last rays of the sun, “We are kind of on a roadtrip, Gabe.”   


“No, a real roadtrip! One where we don’t have a destination and we drive for the hell of it! Just the two of us and the open road.”   
  
Jack wanted to believe that they could know what freedom was again, no matter what life threw at them, but the comm tower of the Overwatch base started to peak over the horizon, stamping on his hope as quickly as it rose. They needed to win the war before they could even consider entertaining such thoughts. “We both know we’ll never have the time for that.”   
  
“We’re going to grow old together, we’ll find the time eventually.” Gabe announced while gesturing to his engagement ring, wiggling his fingers for emphasis.

“God knows when we’ll even get a chance to have our wedding.”

Gabe placed his hand upon Jack’s gently, intertwining their fingers so that they could both feel the warm metal of the engagement ring. “Jack, you wouldn’t have proposed to me if you truly believed that we wouldn’t be able to get married. We’ll get our chance, even if we have to fight for it.”

Jack smiled as Gabe pressed a warm, reassuring kiss to his cheek, the scratch of his beard a familiar comfort that calmed Jack’s overactive thoughts and brought back his hope that they would get their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @vikituri. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
